dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Whiz Comics Vol 1 154
Antagonists: * Other Characters: * off-world gold prospectors Locations: * ** *** Animals: * alien giant monsters on Sivana World (at least 3 types) Vehicles: * Sivana's Rocket Ship | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Editor2_1 = C.V. Woods | StoryTitle2 = Lance O'Casey: "The Killers of Shark Pool" | Synopsis2 = Mike Bellew's uncle, Professor Cyrus Bellew, owns the Marine Gardens, near Greenville, Florida, and Mike hikes inland to pay him a visit. He arrives at nightfall, outside the Garden, in time to see his uncle get knifed to death, and when he tries to grab the knife-man, Mike gets half stunned with a front kick to the abdomen, then knocked out with a club to the head. Very shortly later, old Bellew's assistant, Rig Daven, just happens to come along, and just happens to meet some Greenville police officers there. The cops are pursuing some bank robbers, but have lost the trail. Rig frames Mike for Cyrus' murder, but Mike calls in his friend Lance O'Casey, who vouches for Mike, which satisfies the cops, at least for the moment. Rig Daven and his accomplice Fain are the bank robbers, and Rig has hidden the loot at the bottom of an enormous shark tank, which he enters on a daily basis in a deep-sea diving suit, to personally take food to the Marine Gardens' famous giant manta ray. But now that young Bellew and his pal have shown up and the cops are still around, it's time to recover the loot and leave town. But back at the predator tank, they find Mike Bellew, sneak up, and push him into the tank. Lance O'Casey sees this, dives into the tank, finds Mike, rescue swims him to an island in the middle of the lagoon-sized tank, and drags him ashore, all while knife-fighting a series of sharks. The robbers wrongly calculate that they now have time to recover the loot and split, but using stone-age technology to create some gorge hooks, Lance and Mike are able to catch the two remaining sharks, and swim past the giant electric eel and giant mantas, to reach the Marine Garden, before Rig and Fain can get away. They thrash them and turn them over to the police. Mike Bellew wants no part of owning this sea-life museum, either, and is eager to sign the place over to the local community. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mike Bellew Antagonists: * Rig Daven, Prof. Bellew's assistant * Fain Other Characters: * Professor Cyrus Bellew * three Greenville Police Officers Locations: * Coast ** Marine Gardens, "Living Museum of Ocean Life" ** Greenville Animals: * many species of sharks * giant mantas, one extremely large * giant electric eel Vehicles: * O'Casey's "Starfish", 2-masted sloop | Writer3_1 = William Woolfolk | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Ibis the Invincible: "The Man-Eater from the Deep" | Synopsis3 = Two deep sea scientists use a magnetic hook to pull a massive limestone block out of the deepest part of the ocean's bottom, and show it to Ibis and Taia. Ibis detects powerful evil in the rock, and asks the scientists to postpone an X-ray examination of it, to which they agree. But that night one of them, Philip Manston, sneaks into their museum and X-rays the rock anyway. This activates a powerful evil deep-sea larval life form, which physically bursts (hatches, actually) out of the stone, and devours the renegade scientist. The next morning Ibis and Taia are back at the museum, and the Ibistick is used to display the last moments of the late Manston. Now that they know what they're up against, Ibis uses the Ibistick to mark the monster's trail. Meanwhile at a big pond in a city park, the monster attacks some children, but they all get away. Police bullets just bounce off the buglike beast, and it's getting bigger very rapidly. As Ibis arrives, it is lurching into buildings and toppling them; at least two structures go down! Ibis magics up a big net to envelop the creature, and compels it to release a captured human, then grows himself a hundredfold, to fight the monster directly, which is a terrible idea, and another nearby building gets damaged. Then Ibis shrinks them both down to a height of one foot, which is another terrible idea, as long as they're fighting at close quarters. The monster's jagged pincer inflicts a grievous wound on Ibis's shoulder. While the little monster skitters away, Taia uses the Ibistick to restore Ibis to normal size, and fix his shoulder. Their search for the foot-tall bug monster leads them into the kitchen of a local seafood restaurant, in which, as it turns out, the bug has stupidly sought out a watery refuge, and instead gotten boiled. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Man-Eater from the Deep Other Characters: * Carl Drew, Deep Sea Scientist * Phlip Manston, Deep Sea Scientist Locations: * Drew's Museum * City Park * Business District Items: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Editor4_1 = C.V. Woods | StoryTitle4 = Dr. Death: "Pardon My Dust" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Narrator: * Dr. Death Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Editor5_1 = C.V. Woods | StoryTitle5 = Golden Arrow: "Trail of Death!" | Synopsis5 = In Mesa Valley, two Indian braves on ponies, with carbines, attack a mule-drawn freight wagon, shooting both muleteers. Golden Arrow rides onto the scene, and with two shots disarms both, and chases them away, but it's too late for the wagon drivers. Bringing along a captured rifle, Golden Arrow visits the nearest U.S. Marshal, in the frontier town of Stockwell. He identifies the gun as a new type of Army rifle. Secretly a local freight company owner, Cy Hardwick, has been illegally selling these rifles to some Indians, and the Marshal has formed a suspicion about this. That night Golden Arrow stealthily searches thru Hardwick's company's wagon camp, and finds some of the contraband rifles, but he gets captured by the smugglers. They describe their ongoing plot to murder the Marshal, the next morning, while they tie up Golden Arrow and toss him into a covered wagon, with his bow and arrows still on him, then leave him unsupervised all night, which is long enough for him to wear his way thru the ropes with some garden tools. He escapes the camp, rides back to town, and rescues the Marshal from getting gassed to death, then encounters and punches out Hardwick. By telegraph, the Marshal alerts the closest Army post to the situation. Soon a return telegram advises them that the freight wagons have been found and confiscated, and that Hardwick's gunmen are on their way to a Federal prison. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * White Wind (his stallion) Antagonists: * Wild Indians * Cy Hardwick, freight boss ** his gunmen Other Characters: * Two Freight Muleteers * U.S. Marshal * Doc Ferel Locations: * American West ** Mesa Valley ** Stockwell, frontier town Vehicles: * mule-drawn buckboard wagons * mule-drawn conestoga wagons | Notes = * First issue for Doctor Death. This is not the same character as Doctor Death, any of them, but is the host/narrator for two short stand-alone horror stories, appearing in this issue and . * Last issue for Golden Arrow. ** Much has changed since this series began, in . White Wind now wears a saddle. More oddly, the whole setting seems to have been moved back from the 1940s to the 1870s, with this story featuring a "frontier town," and freight being moved in animal-powered wagons, and Indians on the warpath. The "new type of Army rifle" looks exactly like a Winchester Model 1873, and the Marshal communicates with the Army post by telegraph. * In Lance O'Casey, Mike Bellew gets head-konked unconscious one time. * Also appearing in this issue of Whiz Comics was: ** Doc Sorebones" (top halves of the "Wilbur the Waiter" pages) ** ''Wicky and O'Shawnessy: "Strawberries" (text story) by Walter Farmer ** Wilbur the Waiter (bottom halves of the "Doc Sorebones" pages) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}